Congratulations
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by the Blue October song of the same name. Set at the reception of Bella and Edward's wedding, a certain missing werewolf returns...BxE


* * *

**Congratulations**

* * *

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as we whirled around the empty floor to music he had composed for the event, and still there was something cautious about the way he held me. But of course, it wouldn't do for him to crush me in front of all those people watching us. It was just a good thing that he was so proficient at dancing, and so strong; if he had been any other boy, I was sure we would be tangled in a heap on the ground right now, both of us injured. Of course, if he were any other boy, there would have been no worrying about him crushing me.

But this was Edward Cullen, my Edward Cullen. And he would never let something as trivial as my chronic clumsiness ruin our first dance as husband and wife.

I shuddered internally, and forced myself to think about the positives, retreating to my happy place. After all, Edward was mine now. Not mine in the "we'll love each other forever" kind of way, but the true, official sense of the word. To the world, to everyone I knew, Edward belonged to me, and I to him. Surely that had to be worth the torture of walking down the aisle as I was watched by all of Forks.

Fortunately I hadn't tripped. It had been a near miss though.

It was wonderful, as always, to be held like this by Edward, his very presence was always so intoxicating and he looked so happy, so carefree. It was almost worth the hours of torture to see that look on his beautiful face, to see the happiness basically shining from every atom of his body. He loved me, so much so that he wanted me to be his in name. I could understand that.

I sighed happily and snuggled myself into his embrace, focusing on his presence. There was nothing like being held by Edward. If I focused on him, maybe I would forget we were dancing. Maybe.

My tactic seemed to work for a few minutes, long enough for the song to change and other people to join us on the dance-floor. He released me a little, giving me the choice to step away, to stop dancing. I considered it for a moment, but knew that I could make this sacrifice, to dance for a little longer, if it made him happy. After all, wasn't that what marriage was? A string of compromises with the goal of making everyone happy?

It was really was worth it, to see the smile on his face.

We whirled and twirled for a few more minutes, until we stopped abruptly at the edge of the dance floor where Seth was waiting. The friendship between my husband (ugh, how strange, to call him that) and the werewolf was strange but endearing, and I could tell they were keeping something from me by the way Edward's eyes widened, just a little bit.

"Bella, would you mind going with Seth for a moment?" Edward whispered in my ear, ignoring the confused look I gave him as I shook my head.

Seth didn't speak as he lead me outside, gesturing for me to sit down on a dry bench in the courtyard. Sitting, I frowned up at him, and started to speak.

"Seth, what on–"

Seth only shook his head, "Just, stay for a minute, please Bella?"

Stupid werewolves. How do they all know how to get me to agree to anything?

He turned and returned to the party, _my_ party, leaving me sitting in the cool August air. I sat staring into space for a few seconds until I heard a warm voice behind me.

"Is that seat taken?"

Whirling around, I stared into the face of my best friend.

"J- Jacob." Stuttering with surprise, I stood and threw my arms around him, not caring that my pristine white dress was probably going to end up covered in mud. Alice could get it out, I was sure, or enough of it out so that when I looked back in a few decades, when I actually cared about the precious few memories I would have of my human life, the dress would seem perfect.

He hugged me back tightly, too tightly, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He had come. That was surely all that mattered. I had never wanted to make him feel like he had to come, that was why I had insisted on the veto for the guest list. It would have been cruel, to invite him knowing he would feel it was his duty to come. But that had not stopped me from wishing he was here. He was my best friend and I loved him, just not… not the way I loved Edward, no where near as much as I loved Edward.

I think I broke three hearts, the day I chose. Yes, I chose Edward, and that should mean that only two hearts were broken, but I hurt him too, being in love with Jacob as well. I had made my decision, knowing that it was Edward I had to be with - without him I couldn't exist.

Then Jacob had run away, and I had been taunted with posters of his face for two whole months. He was here now though, and his too-warm arms felt as comforting as they ever had.

I buried my face in his grimy shoulder, trying to hide the tears that coursed down my face. I'd had only one regret, one proper regret for my wedding, and that was the fact that he wasn't going to be here. It had felt like I could handle the whole thing, so long as Jacob was there to make fun of it.

I was angry at him too, for leaving, for going away for so long. It was selfish of him. Selfish and unfair. But I was probably both those things too, for wishing things could go back to how they had been, before he'd fallen in love with me. And if I was going to be honest, before I'd fallen for him as well.

Don't get me wrong, I could never love him like I do Edward, but he… Jacob made me whole after Edward left, and that was always going to leave its mark. His warm arms were just as I remembered, comfortingly strong. Jacob was never afraid he would crush me, not like Edward. It was a pleasant change. But there was something wrong about the way he held me, it was slightly off. It didn't take me long to realise what it was.

"Oh. Jacob. I'm sorry." I pulled away slightly, "I- I didn't mean to make you.. uncomfortable…"

His face stiffened and he released me, mouth twisting into a cruel parody of its usual happiness, "Congratulations." He spat out, looking away from me.

My face flushed red with anger. He had no right to be like this. None at all. He was supposed to respect my choice. I knew I'd hurt him but this was ridiculous really. He was my best friend. He was supposed to hide his pain. It wasn't fair. None of this stupid situation was fair. I couldn't help that he was in love with me, any more than I could help that in another life we would have been perfect for one another.

"Jacob, please?"

Was that cracked and heartbroken voice mine? Surely it wasn't. But the large tears rolling down my cheeks seemed to say otherwise. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup and vampires who can see into the future.

He frowned and looked back at me, his eyes widening in panic, "Bella, please, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," he said, panicked. But I could hardly hear him. He hated me, I knew it. This was all my fault. See this was why I didn't want him here. It was too hard on both of us. It would have been much easier if we'd gotten married, Edward had changed me, and we left Forks forever. Or at least until everyone who had ever known us was… gone. But no, the boys went and ruined my plans. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward had organised this. He knew me far too well. I'll admit it, I would prefer this pain now and have Jacob here, rather than him not returning…

Well maybe I would, when Jacob stopped being such a jerk.

Looking up at his worried face, I tried to control myself, and failed abysmally. So Jacob took me into his arms once more and held me till my sobs subsided. Once I could breathe properly again, and my face was almost clear, I drew away and stared at him.

"You. Jerk!" I yelled, punctuating my words with slaps to his right arm, "How. Could. You?!"

He looked bewildered, so I continued berating him, "Leaving me? Are you kidding? You ran away? I mean it, how could you?! Do you know how worried we've all been? Sure I knew where you were, the Pack is great for that, but seriously!"

Folding my arms over my chest, I glared up at him, relieved that he looked at least slightly guilty. "You ever do that again Jacob Black and I swear to goodness I will sic Edward on you, don't think I won't!"

He hung his head, "Sorry Bells. I won't… I promise. I won't leave like that again."

"Good. Now. You go get cleaned up, and I expect to see you inside in fifteen minutes, dressed appropriately. I want one dance with my best friend before I leave with Edward."

I turned, feeling my long skirts swish behind me, walking back towards the building. Pausing briefly, I looked down at my dress and was surprised to find no grimy marks. _"Thank you Alice"_ I thought, even though I had no idea how she'd done it.

"Bella?" Jacob called, and I whirled back to face him, looking at him expectantly, "You look happy. Congratulations, really. I mean it."

Smiling I nodded, "I am, I really am. I love him."

"I know." He sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"That's a bit rich, coming from you!" I joked, and re-entered the hall to find Edward waiting for me, arms outstretched. Fighting the urge to run to him, I threw myself into his embrace and held him tightly, sighing as those wonderfully cool arms tightened around me. Jacob's embrace had always been nice, but it could never match up to how I felt when Edward held me, like I was home, like nothing else mattered, like any number of useless clichés that seemed ridiculous unless you were in love with your soulmate.

"Are you okay?" he murmured in my ear and I nodded unable to speak, choosing instead to clutch him tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you wanted Jacob here…"

"I did! I mean, I do," I said, startled, "Of course I wanted him here, I'm just annoyed that he choose a moment when I was perfectly happy in your arms to do so. Also because he didn't tell me he coming. He's been missing for two months and what, he chooses now to show up? Not a word? Not a postcard?"

Edward rubbed my back soothingly and I couldn't contain the sigh that escaped my painted lips. But it wasn't a sad sigh. No. All was right with the word, truly. I was mad at the werewolf, yes, any sensible person would be, but he was my best friend, and he was _finally_ home. Just in time for my wedding.

Perfect. Everything was as I wanted it to be, needed it to be. Perfect.

* * *

_**Helloooo everybody (-waves to the empty room-)**_

_**Ehehe, so uh, yeah, I fell off the face of the planet. I'm sorry. I really am. I intended to write more of Destiny, and I intended to finish Possession. And I didn't intend Uni to overwhelm me like my final year of school did but uh, look at what happened.**_

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or the song "Congratulations" by Blue October, though both inspired me.

Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. I'm hoping it signals my return to the writing world. I really would like to finish Possession.

xx Mallie/Usa


End file.
